Fluid couplings are used in a variety of industries and for a variety of applications. One type of fluid coupling includes a male coupling member and a female coupling member configured to mate with the male coupling member to form a quick disconnect coupling. Oftentimes, a device uses the same or at least very similar couplings for economic and manufacturing reasons. However, the similarities between couplings can cause a common manufacturing or field installation error of mistakenly connecting wrong coupling members together. At the least, this type of misconnection causes frustration and delay, and may also result in damage to the device of which the couplings are a part.